Goku
thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku nga filmi [[Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z dhe Dragon Ball GT]] Goku është personazhi kryesor dhe superheroi i Sferave të Dragoit duke përfshirë Sferat e Dragoit, Sferat e Dragoit Z dhe Sferat e Dragoit GT. Ai është i njohur si një personazh i gëzuar, energjik, i dashur, konkurrues, ha shumë, dhe i beson shumë të tjerëve dhe arrin ti bëjë edhe ata të mirë. Paraqitja Goku ka flokë të zinj me maja-maja dhe sy të zi. Trupin fizikë e ka të përkryer sikurse i ati Bardock. Pajisjet e tij të zakonshme janë uniforma e arteve marciale me ngjyrë të kuqe-portokalltë me një kanatierë të kaltër, manshet, brez dhe këpucë. Në pjesën e përparme të uniformës ai i ka simbolet e ushtrimit të Mjeshtër Roshit, Mbretit Kai dhe pas Betejës me Frizen e ka simbolin e vet. Trashëgimia Kakarrot është emri që i është dhënë në familjen sajane kur ka lindur në Planetin Vexhita. Në fillim Goku e hedh poshtë trashëgimin e tij duke bërë Betejën me Frizën. Vetëm sajanët e thërrasin me emrin Sajan dhe Vexhita nuk pranon ta thërras në mënyrë tjetër duke menduar se ai duhet të krenohet për trashëgimin e tij. Emri origjinal i Gokut i përshtatet me pjesën tjetër të familjes që zakonisht kanë emra perimesh. Emri i Gokut Kakarrot rrjedh nga fjla Karrotë. Vëllau i tij Raditz e ka emrin prej fjalës rrepkë kur babi i tij Bardock e ka prej një bime. Para-Dragon Ball Nuk është ditur se Goku është një luftëtar i racës Sajane para Dragon Ball Z. Goku është dërguar në Tokë ti zaptoj njerëzit e tokës. Më pas një plak me emrin Gjyshi Gohan që jetonte në malin Pauzo. Ai ia dha emrin Goku. Goku një ditë duke u stërvitur ra në një grykë ku pësoj një traumë koke. Trauma i shkaktoj që ky programimit të natyrës Sajane dhe Goku u bë një fëmijë naiv. Ai nga dëshira dhe e keqja e botës dhe kompletisht i pavarur për misionin origjinal të shkatërrimit. Pas ca kohe ai shndërrohet në Ozaru duke vrarë gjyshin e tij adoptiv. Pastaj atij dalëngadalë i rikthehet natyra deri në moshën dymbëdhjetë vjeçare. Dragon Ball thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku ashtu si shfaqet në filmin [[Dragon Ball.]] Goku në serinë origjinale paraqitet vetëm nga mosha dymbëdhjetë vjeçare. Ai ka një forcë të stërmadhe dhe një bisht. Ai ka edhe një shkop magjikë edhe Sferën e katërt të Dragoit. Goku e takon Bulmën dhe së bashku fillojnë rrugëtimin për Dragon Ball. Më vonë ata takojnë Jançën (banditin e shkretëtirës) që më vonë bëhet shoku i tij. Ai takohet edhe me gruan e tij të ardhshme dhe legjendarin e arteve marciale Mjeshtër Roshin. Ku nga ai e merr “renë fluturuese” dhe e mëson Kamehameha – në. Ai shkon të stërvitet me Mjeshtër Roshin dhe bëhet një ndër luftëtarët më të fortë në Tokë. Shoku i stërvitjes ishte një armik në fillim mirpo pastaj bëeht miku i tij më i mirë. Pas Turneut të 21 të Arteve Marciale ai shkon të marr Sferën e katërt të Dragoit ku ai beson se në të është shpirti i gjyshit të tij. Gjatë këtij udhëtimi ai përballet me Ushtrinë e Shiritit të Kuq. Pasi që i mund disa agjentë, ai përballet me Gjeneralin Tao ku e mposht atë dhe gjithë Ushtrin e Shiritit të Kuq. Goku me “renë fluturuese” shkon nëpër botë që ti përmirësoj aftësitë e tij duke notuar dhe vrapuar. Ata bien dakord të takohen në turneun e ardhshëm. Në fillim luftëtari i tij armik ishte Tien Shin Han i cili ishte i trajnuar nga rivali i Mjeshtër Roshit Tsuru Sen’nin. Ata ndeshën ballë-përballë në Turneun e 22 të Arteve Marciale. Pas turneut paraqitet Pikolo Daimio i cili pasi që e vrau Krulin dëshiron që e gjithë bota ti varet sundimit të tij. Pas betejes së vështir ai hakmerret për vdekjen e Mjeshtër Roshit dhe Krulinit. Pak para vdekjes ai lëshoi nga goja një vezë që më pas u shndërrua në Pikolo jr. ( i riu). Pas betejes Goku pranon të stërvitet me Kamin (Zotin e Tokës) për 3 vjet. Në turneun e 23 të Arteve Marciale ai e mund Pikolon jr. Dhe bëhet “më i forti nën qiell”. Dragon Ball Z - Saga e Sajanëve thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku ashtu si paraqitet në filmin [[Dragon Ball Z.]] Në fillim të Dragon Ball Z, Goku ka ndërtuar një familje me gruan e tij Kiki dhe djalin e tij Gohanin. Një kërcënim i ri dhe i Super Fuqishëm ka ardhur në Tokë me emrin Raditz, që prezantohet si vëllau i madh i Gokut. Raditzi i tregon se ai ishte një sajan i dërguar në Tokë në mënyrë që ta pushtoj. Pasi që Goku e ka humbur rrënjësisht ndjenjën e një sajani e mund atë dhe e rrëmben dalin e tij Gohanin. Ai i thotë se duhet ti vrasë 100 njerëz në mënyrë që ta sheh djalin e tij sërisht gjallë. Pikolo paraqitet dhe ata i bashkojnë forcat për të mundur Raditzin. Goku e sakrifikon vetveten në mënyrë që ai ta mbaj derisa Pikolo ta bëjë një Rreze Speciale në mënyrë që ta vrasë Raditzin. Të dy përfundojnë të vdekur edhe Goku dhe Raditzi. Pak para vdekjes ai mëson se edhe 2 Sajan më të fuqishëm do të vinin edhe 1 vjet. Në Botën e Përtejme ai ushtrohet me Mbretin Kai në mënyrë që të bëhet i fortë e ti mund Sajanët. Ai mëson atje Grushtin e Mbretit Kai dhe Spirit Bomb dhe ushtrohet në një gravitacion akoma me të madh. Në një gravitacion sa 10 fishi i Tokës. Pak para betejës me anë të Sferave të Dragoit ata e kthejnë në jetë Gokun. Ai arrin pak vonë duke i gjetur Jançën, Tienshinhanin dhe Çautson të vdekur. Ai e mund Napen dhe bëhet gati përpara se të ballafaqohet me Vexhitën. Me ndihmën e Grushtit të Mbreti Kai dhe Spirit Bomb dhe të Gohanin, Krulinit dhe Jaxhirubes ia dalin ta mundin Vexhitën. Krulin e pat rastin ta vriste Vexhitëm mirpo Goku iu lut që ta linte Vexhitën të shkonte. Vexhita i tha se herën e ardhshme atij nuk do ti vij keq. Saga e Frizës thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku i kthyer në Super Sayan. Pas betejës me Vexhitën Goku i ka mbledhur fuqitë dhe shkon në planetin Namek ti ndihmoj Gohanit, Krulinit dhe Bulmës të cilët po i kërkojnë Sferat e Dragoit Namekian. Ai arrin me kohë ti shpëtojë shokët e tij dhe Vexhitën prej Forcave Speciale të Ginijus. Ai i mund Rikumin, Baten dhe me në fund përballet me Kapitenin Giniju. Pas dëmtimit të trupit të Gokut dhe fundit të paaftësisë së tij Vexhita e merr Gokun dhe e dërgon në Dhomën e Përtrirjes. Më në fund ai përballet me Frizën. Super Sajan Goku Goku erdhi pak përpara se Friza ta vras Vexhitën i cili në fjalët e tij të fundit i lutej Gokut ta vriste Frizën dhe të merrte hak për Sajanët. Goku në fillim po bëhej gati të fitonte kur Friza i tha se i ka përdorur vetëm 50 % të fuqisë së tij. Ai ia hodhi një lloj të fuqishëm të Spirit Bombit . Mirpo Friza si gjithmonë i shpëtoj. Kështu ai plagosi Pikolon dhe vrau Krulin duke bërë që ta rris zemërimin e Gokut. Duke i liruar të gjitha forcat e tij ai u transformua në një Super Sajan. Beteja kaloi në anë pozitive derisa Friza vendosi ta shkatërroj Planetin dhe të arriste formën e tij 100 %. I gjithë planeti ishte gati të shpërthente kurse Goku dhe Friza po e vazhdonin luftimin. Friza u pre nga vet sulmi i tij. Në fund të fundit Goku i jep pak energji në mënyrë që të mund të mbijetoj. Mirpo ai atë energji e përdori për shkatërrimin e Gokut gjë që nuk ndodhi sepse Planeti Namekia shpërthu duke marr me veti Frizën dhe Gokun. Kur ata deshën që Goku të kthehej me Sferat e Dragoit, Dragoi Hyjnor Shenlong u tha se Goku ishte ende gjallë. Saga e Androidëve thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku i kthyer në Super Sayan të nivelit 3. Goku kthehet në Tokë duke takuar një Super Sajan adoleshent me emrin Trunks i cili ka ardhur nga e ardhmja. Ai u tregon se dy android po vrasin dhe po e shkatërrojnë të gjithë botën e tij. Ai i tregon se në të ardhmen Goku vdes nga një virus i keq i zemrës. Goku iu tregon të gjithë Luftëtarëve Z se pas tri vitesh një rrezik i ri e i madh do të iu kanosej. Duke u ushtruar me Pikolon dhe Gohanin ai nuk jep shenja të ndonjë sëmundje. Duke bërë betejën me Android #19 ai merr virusin e zemrës gjë që bën që Goku të dështoj mirëpo shpëtohet nga Vexhita dhe dërgohet në vendqëndrim përkohësisht në shtëpinë e Mjeshtër Roshit. Pas shërimit ai e kupton për #17, #18 dhe #16 janë aktivizuar dhe kjo shkaktoj që Goku të ushtrohet në Dhomën e Shpirtit dhe të Kohës me Gohanin. Duke bërë stërvitjen merr një thirrje emergjente për një armik të ri Cell. Pasi që ai arrin formën e tij perfekte, ai vendos ta mund Gokun në një turne me emrin Loja e Cellit. Ai lufton me të gjitha forcat por del jashtë dhe e lejon Gohanin të luftoj. Humbja e shokëve dhe e familjes e bëjnë Gohanin të kthehet në një Super Sajan 2. Këtu dominon Gohani lehtë. Mirëpo Cell aktivizon vet-shpërthyesin i cili Goku e kap Cellin dhe se bashku teletransportohen për në planetin e Mbretit Kai ku eksplozioni e vrau Gokun. Celli në një qeli burgu e vetme e rigjeneron vetveten. Ai bëhet akoma edhe më i fuqishëm se më parë duke e përballuar Gohanin sërish. Ai i lëshoi një Kamehameha shkatërruese mirpo Cell ia del mbanë. Pastaj Goku nga ana e Botës së Përtejme i jep djalit të tij ndihmë duke bërë që Cell të shkatërrohet. Më pas Luftëtarë Z mundohen ta kthejnë në jetë mirpo Goku nuk dëshiron duke menduar se është arsye e kërcënimit për Tokën. Atij i është lejuar që ta ketë trupin e tij dhe ta vazhdoj stërvitjen. Saga e Buu thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku i kthyer në Super Sayan të nivelit 4, paraqitur në [[Dragon Ball GT.]] Në ditën e Turnut të Arteve Marciale ai ktheht në tokë që ti shoh të dashurit dhe djalin e tij të ri Goten. Gjatë turneut ai informohet se i keqi Magjistar Babidi i cili ishte një kërcënim i ri dhe i afërt. Tek anija e Babidit ata balla faqësohen me ushtarëe e tij. Ata i mundin deri sa ballafaqohen me vetë Majin Buu. Babidi posedon edhe Vexhitën i cili përballet me Gokun përderisa Majin Buu pushonte i duhur për sasin masive të energjisë që vinte nga luftimi. Para se të përballnin Buu Vexhita shtiret si i lodhur dhe i jep Gokut goditje të pandjenja. Me tu zgjuar Goku e vlerëson situatën e llahtarshme dhe provon ta mësoj Goten dhe Trunks në Artin e Fusionit përpara se koha e tij në Tokë të mbaroj. Goku e balafaqson Buu dhe transformohet në Super Sajan 3. Energjia e konsumuar e transmisionit e kthen Gokun në Botën e Përtejme. Duke mësuar se Gohani është gjallë dhe duke u ushtruar në Planetin Kai ai teletransportohet atje menjëherë. Pasi që stërvitja merr fund Gohani kthehet të balla faqësohet me Buu mirpo humb sepse ai ka absorbuar Gotenksin dhe Pikolon. Rou Dai Kaioshin e transferon forcën jetës së Gohanit për ta shpëtuar atë dhe për ta ndihnuar Gohanin në betejë. Ai duke dashur ta bëjë fusionin Potara me të birin, Gohani absorbon me Buu. Në atë kohë vie Vexhita dhe këta dy fusionohen duke bërë një Super Luftëtar Vegetto. Vegetto është i plotëfuqishëm mbi Buu. Kështu që ai absorbon me të për ti shpëtuar të tjerët. Natyra Mistike e Buu dhe fuqia e Vegetto mbrenda tij bënë që fusioni të ndahej përsëri në Goku dhe Vexhita. Ata luftojnë me mendjen e Buu deri sa Vexhita liron të absorbuarin Buu – në e Mirë dhe me këtë rast bëhet një transformim i pakontrolluar ku krijohet Buu Fëmija ( Forma origjinale e Buu – së). Goku dhe Vexhita ikin prej trupit të Buu dhe një çast më vonë Buu shkatërron Tokën. Goku, Vexhita, Dan Dan dhe Z. Satan teletransportohen dhe shpëtohen për në Planetin Kai nga Kaioshin. Buu përballet me dy Sajanët. Vexhita e pyet Dan Dan nese bën që Toka të rikthehet dhe Fuqia e Gokut dhe ta bëjnë një Super Spirit Bomb. Goku e bind Z.Satan të iu thotë Tokësorëve të iu jepin ca energji për Spirit Bomb. Ata ashtu veprojnë dhe Goku e hedh mbi Buu. Mirpo niveli i lartë i fuqisë së Buu i bënte ballë mirë derisa edhe dëshira e fundit u realizu ku kthehet fuqia e plotë e Gokut. Me shndërrim në Super Sajan ai i jep lamtumirë Buu duke bërë kështu që paqja në Univers të kthehet. Filmat e Dragon Ball Z Goku paraqitet në çdo film të Dragon Ball Z. Në “Zonën e Vdekjes” ai i zbulon fuqitë e fshehta të Gohanit dhe e mund Garlik Jr. Në “ Bota është e Fortë” ai i prish planet e shkencëtarit të çmendur për Pushtimin e Botës. Në filmin “Pema e Fuqisë” ai e mund Sajanin Tulles. Tek “Zotëri Slug” ai e mund namekianin Sllug. Te “Hakmarrja e Kullerit” dhe “Kthimi i Kullerit” ai e pengon dhe e mund vellaun e madh të Frizës. Te “Super Android 13” ai lufton Android 13, te Brulli “Super Sajani Legjendar” ai ndeshet me Super Sajanin legjendar Brullin, në “Boxhek i palidhuri”, “Brulli Ardhja e Dytë” dhe “Bio-Brulli” ai vëzhgon nga Bota e Përtejme ndërsa djemtë e tij luftojnë Boxhek dhe dy herë Brullin, në “Fusioni i Përsëritur” ai edhe Vexhita krijojnë Gogetën për shkatërrimin e përbindshit Janemba. Në fund te “Zemërimi i Dragoit” ai i jep fund përbindëshit Hirudegarn. Format dhe Transformimet thumb|200px|Transformimet e personazhit nga gjendja normale deri në nivelin e tretë. Si anëtarë i nderuar i racës Sajane dhe me stërvitje Goku ka mundësuar që të ketë aftësi të transformohet. Me transformimin e trupit ai i zmadhon aftësit e trupit dhe solemnet e mëparshme. Goku është i vetmi Sajan në tërë Dragon Ball që i arrin të gjitha transformimet e Sajanëve. Këto forma janë : Ozaru Kjo formë është e fuqishme dhe e pakontrollueshme, solemne dhe i karakterizon të gjithë sajanët. Ata shndërrohen në qenje të mëdha dhe fuqia i 10 fishohet. Ndryshe njihen si Majmunët e Mëdhenj. Goku qysh si fëmijë ishte i aftë të shndërrohej në Ozaru mirpo nuk ishte i madh sa një ndërtesë. Me kalimin e kohës ai u bë një Majmun aq i madh dhe i fuqishëm sa mund ta shkastërronte Tokën. Super Sajan Goku ishte i parë që prej 1000 vitesh që ia del të transformohet në Super Sajan. Kur Friza vrau Krulin dhe plagosi Pikolon dhe e kërcënoj Gohanin Goku u shndërrua në Super Sajan që ishte 50 herë më i fuqishëm se normalisht apo se para se të bëhej Super Sajan. Kjo të shton shpejtësin dhe aftësitë në një nivel të lartë. Super Sajan (Grada e Dytë) Goku e arrin këtë forcë pas ushtrimit në Dhomën e Kohës dhe të Shpirtit tek kulla e Kamit. Kjo formë është më e vogël se Ultra Super Sajan. Përshkak të fuqisë së madhe ai vendosi të mos e përdor kurrë në betejë, por vetëm Super Sajanin e rregullt. Ultra Super Sajan (Grada e tretë) Kjo formë paraqitet duke e bërë stërvitjen me Gohanin mirpo se preferon përshkak të sasisë së madhe të muskujve dhe problemeve difekte. Këtë e përdorin dhe Trunks me Vexhitën. Vexhitës i bëhet mjaft e dobishme por jo dhe e plotë efektshme. Kështu është edhe Fuqia e Plotë e Super Sajanit. Fuqia e Plotë e Super Sajanit Goku e zbulon sekretin për formën e plotë të Super Sajanit, në fillim e përdori kundër Cell. Kjo zbulohet në Dhomën e Shpirtit dhe të Kohës. Në këtë formë sajani nuk ndjen ndjenja fizike që fillon si Super Sajan mirpo qëndron për një kohë shumë të gjatë. Super Sajan 2 Kjo aftësi e Gokut lirohet tek Magjin Vexhita në Sagen e Buu –së. Nuk tregon se kur Goku e ka mësuar këtë formë mirpo mendohet ta ketë bërë në Botën e Përtejme. Pamja fizike nuk ndryshon përveqse shpejtësia, fuqia dhe shpirit energjik i luftës bëhen më ët mëdha. Super Sajan 3 Kjo është forma e fundit në Dragon Ball Z. Goku është i vetmi që mund ta bëj pa ndihmën e fusionit. Ndërsa këto e bënë kundrejtë Magjin Buu –së. Kjo është më e fortë se Super Sajan 2. Mirpo humbet forma kur i humb një sasi të konsiderueshme energjie për kot së koti. Vexhita nuk është i zoti të bëhet në këtë formë. Vexhita dhe të tjerët nuk janë të zot të ndërtojnë ki –në e tyre e ta shuajnë armikun. Ozaru i Artë Në Dragon Ball GT Goku i vogël i rikthehet bishti duke marr formën e Ozarus. Kështu bëhet i egër dhe i pamend. Super Sajani Ozaru me gëzof më të mirë të kaftë/zi. Kjo e lejon të ketë një nivel fuqisë edhe më të madh. Kur mbesa Pan i thërret vetëdijes së Gokut Fuqia e Ozarus transformohet në Super Sajan 4. Super Sajan 4 Goku arrin këtë formë duke u përballur me Baby-Vexhita në Dragon Ball GT. Pasi shndërrohet në Ozaru të Artë u transformua në Super Sajan 4. Tkurrja e Ozarus bëri që të bëhej forma e rregullt dhe e rritur. Fusionet Vegetto Fusioni i krijuar i Gokut dhe Vexhitës me anë të Potara Fusionit ka krijuar Vegetton i cili është dashur të ishte luftëtari më i fortë në Dragon Ball Z. Ai ishte krijuar nga një plan dëshpërues nga Ruy Dai Kaioshin për të ndaluar Magjin Buu. Liria e Gokut dhe strategjia mendore e Vexhitës kanë krijuar që ky luftëtar të jetë pak arrogant mirpo i duhuri për të vrarë Magjin Buu. Vegetto e lufton në shumë mënyra Magjin Buu. Edhe pse fusioni duhet të i shte i qëndrueshëm ata u ndanë përsëri në stomakun e Buu –së. GOGETA gogeta eshte nje personazh jashtezakonisht i fuqishem.ai eshte i bere me ane te fusionit te gogkut dhe vexhites she ka dale per here te pare ne nje prej filmave te dragonball per te mundur monstrin e fuqishem janemba.per kete ai konsiderohet si personazhi me i fuqishem ne dragonball dragonball z dragonball gt.ai paraqitet per here te pare ne forme super sajani dhe kjo gje nuk mund te ndryshohet dhe te kthehet i thjeshte ndersa ne dragonball gt ai per here te pare do te dale si super sajan 4 ne ndeshjen me dragonjte e bashkuar me sfera ne nje,omega shenronin. Goketanqiballi Ketu Goku ben fusion me Vexhiten,Gohan,Goten,Tranks,Pikolo,Frieza,Pan,Krulin e shume te tjere.Ky fusion eshte me i fuqishmi prej krejt fusioneve ne DB DBZ DBGT DBAF.Ky fusion ndodh ne DBAF apo ne Dragon Ball Af ku Goku arrin fuqine ne SS#9 i cili level i SS mundet te ndodhe vetem tek Goku ndersa Vexhita SS#7. Teknikat dhe aftësit speciale Bukujutsu (Fluturimi) Kjo aftësi është për të fluturuar duke përdorur pakëz ki. Goku e kontrollon në mënyrë të thjeshtë dhe e kundërshton gravitetin duke e lejuar atë të fluturoj. Genki – Dama (Spirit Bomb) Ndoshta kjo është sulmi më i fuqishëm Genki Dama merr energjin nga çdo qenie e gjallë duke formuar një sferë të madhe energjie. Këtë teknik e përdor kundër shumë armiqëve. Kjo teknik mund të kryhet vetëm kur nuk është në formën e Super Sajanit. Kur e provon këtë te Android 13 atij i thithet e tërë energjia dhe lirohet menjëherë. Jan – Ken ( Gërshëra e Letrës së Gurit) Kjo është teknikë e hershme e përdorur nga Goku në Dragon Ball por shpejt zëvendësohet me kamehameha. Jan Ken në teknikën e parë krijon gur dhe e gjuan me to. Me të dytën krijon gërshërë të cilët i drejtohen syve të armikut. Kaio – Ken ( Grushti i Botërave) Kjo është një ndër teknikat më të pëlqyera të Gokut në tërë serinë e Dragon Ball. Kjo goditje i mundëson ti dyfishoj të gjitha fuqitë dhe aftësit duke përdor ki. Edhepse sulmi është i një energjie të madhe dhe shpërthyese ai është i rrezikshëm. Nëse ai e shumëfishon energjinë e trupit të tij ai mund ta vrasë edhe veten. Kamehameha ( Mënyra e shkatërrimit të breshkës) thumb|200px|Personazhi Goku duke përdorur teknikën e sulmit Kamehameha. Kamehameha është teknika dhe sulmi gati më i fuqishëm të cilin Goku e përdor në tërë serinë dhe e ka mësuar nga Mjeshtri Roshi. Kjo teknikë përformohet dhe bëhet tepër e fuqishme me vazhdimin e serisë. Ryu – Ken (Grushti i Dragoit) Kjo është teknika e parë dhe e vetme që Goku e ka krijuar vet. Ai e dërgon të gjithë energjin e tij në grusht dhe krijon një Shenlog sikurse Dragoi Hyjnor duke dalur përpara fëtyrës së armikut. Një e tillë ndodh kur Goku në serin e Dragon Ball përdor këtë mirpo del Ozaru dhe e mund Pikolo Daimo. Shunkan Ido ( Zhvendosje e Çastit) Këtë teknikë Goku e mëson pas Betejes së Namekias ku dëshiron të ktheht në Tokë ai shkon në një planet të quajtur Jardrat. Me këtë teknikë ai në çast mund të zhvendoset në pozita të afërta dhe të largëta. I lëjon të shikoj vende shumë larg. Ai i vendos dy gishta në ballë dhe përqendrohet në vendin që dëshiron të shkoi. Taiyoken (Reflektimi i Diellit) Ky ndryshe njihet si Grushti i Diellit. Kjo teknikë ia mëson Tien Shin Han i cili i thote që reflekset e energjisë së diellit të kthehen dhe bëjnë që armiku të jetë i trullosur. Zanzoken ( Shëmbëlltyrë e Pastajme) Gjithashtu e dinë edhe Sulmin e Dyfisht të Hijeve. Kjo teknik është një ilusion i shpejtësisë që shkon tepër shpejt kjo mund të shkoj vetëm ca lëvizje më tutje. Paraqitja në media – lojëra Dragon Ball * Dragon Power (The Mystery of Shenlong) (NES) * Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu (NES) * Dragon Ball 3: Gokuuden (NES) * Dragon Ball: Advance Adventure (Game Boy Advance) Dragon Ball Z * Super Butoden (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 3 (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden (Sega Megadrive) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (Playstation) * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu (Sega Saturn, Playstation) * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (Game Boy Color) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Playstation 2, GameCube) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Playstation 2, GameCube) * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Playstation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors (Game Boy Advance) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Playstation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (Nintendo DS) * Jump Superstars (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (PlayStation 2, Wii) * Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) * Super Dragon Ball Z (PlayStation 2) * Battle Stadium D.O.N * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Playstation) * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (Game Boy Advance) Në kulturën popullore thumb|200px|Superman vs Goku. Në kulturën popullore është e njohur beteja e Gokut dhe Superman. Ka shumë ngjashmëri në mes Gokut dhe Supermanit. Kanë origjinë të njejtë, aftësi të papara dhe super fuqi. Mirpo beteja përfundon me Fitoren e Gokut duke e mundur me Kamehameha Wave (Mënyra shkatërruese Kamehameha). Goku mundet te fitoje me heret por syte e SuperMan nuk e lejojne por forca e tij ne SS3 e pergatit ate per nje Sulm mbi SuperMan duke bere Kamehameha Wave dhe duke shkaterruar SuperMan dhe Goku mbetet njeriu me i forte ne te gjitha filmat e aminuar.Disa thojne qe Sailor Moon eshte me e fuqishme por kjo nuk eshte e mundur ngase Goku eshte 10000 here me i forte se Sailor Moon. un e percjell qdo dit seralin per femij dragon ball z apo sferat e dragoit ju keni te drejt sepse goku eshte 10000 her me i fort se sailoor moon un shpresoj qe ne fund te filimit vizatmor dragon ball z te perfnudoje ghithqka mir qe goku te ringjallet gjithashtu edhe vexhita te ringjallet dhe gohani te martohet me perlen dhe tranksi dhe goteni te vijojn studime dhe te behen super sajan un kisha pasur deshir qe ta transmetoni prap dragon ball gt dhe dragon ball sepse nuk i kam percjell dhe kam deshir ti percjell sepse jan shum interesant me duket Shiko edhe *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball GT Category:Personazhe fiktive Category:Dragon Ball ar:جوكو ca:Son Goku da:Son Gokū en:Son Goku (Dragon Ball) es:Son Gokū eu:Son Goku fi:Son Goku fr:Sangoku gl:Son Goku hr:Goku hu:Son Goku id:Son Goku it:Goku ja:孫悟空 (ドラゴンボール) ko:손오공 (드래곤볼) lt:Songokas ms:Son Goku nl:Son Goku no:Son Gokū pl:Son Goku [beko sr:Goku th:ซุน โกคู vi:Son Goku zh:孙悟空 (漫画角色)